Fly Pupa, Fly
by SheLovesKarkat
Summary: Tavros goes to his best friend Gamzee Makara's house but things take a bad turn. ( Humanstuck/ sadstuck)


Fly Pupa, Fly

Is it bad to smile as you're dying? When you're being killed? When you're being killed by one of the people you hold dearest to you?

That's what happened to me. I smiled. I smiled because my life wasn't going anywhere and it felt like I was done a favor by being killed. You're suppose to smile when someone does a favor for you, right? I'll start at the beginning. During high school. Freshman year. I've always wanted to fly. Always have and still do. Not because I can't walk... I wasn't always not able to walk after all... But because I've always wanted to be free. Free from the stupid wheelchair I've been cursed to. Free from my low self esteem. Free from life itself.

I remember the day I stopped being able to walk. It was sunny, there weren't any clouds in the sky AND there was a nice breeze. Perfect day for hang gliding. I was all suited up and I grabbed onto the glider. "Fly Pupa, Fly."

Pupa Pan is my childhood hero. He's so brave, kind, and magical. He could fly. I'd always say 'Fly Pupa,Fly' before jumping of that cliff sort of for good luck... And it usually was. But not that time. A bird fell on my glider then put a hole in it. I fell. And fell. And fell some more. You know how people say to try to land on your butt when you're falling? Well I didn't do that. I don't think it would of helped anyway though. When I fell I paralyzed both of my legs. Now I'm stuck in a wheelchair. Forever. Or so I thought, but I'll get into why I wasn't in my wheelchair forever later.

I never had any friends besides the people I role played with. Then I met Gamzee Makara. He had messy black hair that always draped in his face. He would always wear white makeup that made him look like a clown. He was tall and usually wore sweat pants. He was almost always high. That's was what I remember about him most actually. Him being high 99.9% of the time. I didn't mind it though. It made him funny. But he needed to be high... Bad things would happen if not. He wasn't the same person sober.

I was sitting in my wheelchair underneath a tree at the school when I met him. He was staggering back in forth then stumbled on a wheel on my wheelchair and spilt his bright red Faygo all over me. I don't know why but we started hanging out after that. We were best friends. Inseparable. I knew he had problems. That he was crazy. But that didn't keep us apart. As long as he was high he couldn't hear... Those voices. The ones that told him to do the bad things. I don't like those voices.

I remember the last time I went to his house... It was the last place I ever went.

One day I learned of the great skill one of my friends has with robotics. He made me a pair of legs! I could finally walk again! I was so excited to be walking despite the couple problems with the legs like how sometimes they'd stop moving. Don't worry they'd move again after I put some oil and such on them... Equius never did get to fix that bug though.

I went to Gamzee's house that day to show off my new legs. I walked over there. That was a mistake.

When I got there Gamzee was sitting in a corner in the living room. I got worried. Not because he was laughing, because the room didn't smell like drugs and he wasn't holding a bong.

"Hey Gamzee... Look at my new legs!" I said that in a somewhat worried tone. He didn't turn around.

"Where's your bong?... Are you ok?" I already knew the answer so I started backing away. Clink. My legs froze and they wouldn't move. I was frozen there with a sober Gamzee.

"I am motherfucking fine as a motherfucker." He turned towards me still smiling. His make up was smeared a bit. "The mirthful messiahs said I shouldn't do drugs anymore."

The mirthful messiahs were a part of his crazy religion no one knew anything about... They were also the voices in his head.

Gamzee was holding one of his juggling clubs. He walked towards me.

"Um Gamzee how about you hand me some oil then we can smoke some of your stuff?" I was scared. Not very scared but I was scared.

He struck me with the club and my head started throbbing. He was pretty strong.

"They told me not to motherfucking smoke and not to let anyone convince me of motherfucking doing so."

He stuck me again and I fell. My legs still in the same position. I squeaked a bit in pain. It hurt.

"Sorry Tavbro but they said not any motherfucking body."

Tavbro... That was his nickname for me since my name is Tavros... Tavros Nitram. Again I was struck. Blood was showing trough my shirt where he hit my chest. There was blood on my head to where he struck me the first time. Again and again I hat hit with the club. It hurt but after a while I stopped feeling it. He was slowly running out of breath and he sat down. I was surrounded by my blood. It was like I was in a lake. I couldn't move at all and I myself was running out of breath. I was going to die. I smiled. My life wasn't going anywhere. I only was able to move if I had oil. I was constantly made fun of. My only friends where the people I role played with and the person sitting beside me with a club coated in my blood. I had no reason to live. He was doing me a favor by killing me. You're suppose to smile when someone does a favor for you, right? So I did. My vision was going all red. I broke my smile and opened my mouth and speak my last words as I took my last breath.

"Fly Pupa, fly."

It came out in a sort of whisper. My vision went black. I couldn't see anything but I wasn't scared any more. I didn't feel any pain any more. I was dead.

Don't worry though. I like being dead. You don't have anything to worry about and I'm not stuck in a wheelchair OR with mechanical legs. I have my own legs back. It's like nothing ever happened to them. The only bad part is... I still can't fly.

I guess I'll never Fly Pupa, Fly.


End file.
